Iridescent
by Wolfie1031
Summary: A songfiction I wrote a long time ago but haven't published. For Matt Jeevas.
1. Iridescent

_**When you were standing in the wake of devestation**_

_**When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown**_

_**With the cataclysm raining down**_

_**Your insides crying, "Save me now"**_

_**You were there, impossibly alone.**_

**A little girl wearing a frilly black dress sat next to an older teenage girl wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The teenage girl held a blue gameboy advance SP in her hand and the little girl held a black PSP. The little girl was watching Spongebob and the teen was playing Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards. Their duffle bag sat inbetween the older girl's feet on the ground.**

**"Sissy?" The younger child asked.**

**"Yes Hanna?" The older girl responded.**

**"What's gonna happen to us?" Hanna questioned, tears pooling.**

**"I don't know." The older girl answered, shutting off her gameboy.**

**The younger girl shut off the PSP and handed it to her sister. The older girl put both game systems into her duffle bag. Getting up, the older girl picked up the duffle bag and her little sister. Balancing her younger sister on her left hip and her duffle on her right, they began walking down the street. The older girl's black dyed, multi-color highlighted hair shook when the teen walked, her green converse with orange laces making soft tapping noises. The younger girl's black, slightly green highlighted hair was pulled back into low pigtails.**

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

_**You build up hope, but failures all you've known**_

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration**_

_**And let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

**Whammy's House for Orphans, the sign read. The older girl, still balancing her sister on her hip and her duffle on her arm, walked up to the building and knocked on the door.**

**"May I help you?" An older man asked.**

**"Can you watch after her please?" The older girl asked.**

**"Of course." The man led the two sisters into the orphanage.**

**The teen watched as her younger sister was ushered into a room with other kids and then she was led to an office.**

**"Is there a reason you want me to look after her?" The older man asked.**

**"Our parents recently passed away and I can't take care of her." The older girl explained.**

**"What, if I may ask, is your name?" The older man asked politely.**

**"Jessica, but I go by Jessi." She informed the older man.**

**"I am Roger." The man introduced himself, "What's your sister's name?"**

**"Hanna." The girl answered, "If you don't mind. I really need to go."**

**"Of course." Roger stood and led Jessica to the room Hanna was in.**

**Roger called Hanna over and Jessica leaned down in front of her.**

**"I've gotta leave now, but promise me you'll be good." Jessica paused, "And that this will be a different color when I see you next."**

**Jessica held up some of the green dyed hair that was attached to the 6 year old's head.**

**"I promise." Hanna promised her older sister.**

**"I'll be back for you when your sixteen and I'll write, okay?" Hanna's sister rose and walked out of the orphanage.**

_**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel**_

_**As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars**_

_**You felt the gravity of tempered grace**_

_**Falling into empty space**_

_**With no one there to catch you in their arms**_

**"We have a job for you." A person said over the phone.**

**Jessica, a martial arts expert, a master swordsman, a master gunman, and a expert in torture, was talking on her cell phone to a mafia boss, "And this job is?"**

**"We need a gun for hire." The man answered.**

**"Sure. You already have a man following me, so I'll just make him take me to meet you." Jessica answered.**

**"H-how did you know that!" The man shouted, though Jessica could tell he was flustered.**

**"I have my ways." Jessica answered, hanging up the phone and walking over to a heavyset man wearing all black, "Come on dude, you're boss wants to see me."**

**The man looked flustered, "How did you know I was tailing you?"**

**"Your a heavyset man, wearing all black. It was not that hard. Now get off your ass and take me to your boss." Jessica demanded.**

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

_**You build up hope, but failures all you've known**_

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration**_

_**And let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**(Instrumental Break)**_

**Now in the mafia boss's office, Jessica sat down in a chair across from the man.**

**"So who do I have to kill? I need his name, aproximate age, where he's most likely to be, and what he looks like." Jessica informed the boss.**

**The mafia boss handed her a folder marked 'Unknown, Matt'. Jessica looked through the folder.**

**"Thanks. I should need about a week." Jessica told the mafia boss, closing the folder in her lap.**

**"You can keep the file." The mafia boss told her, when she tried to give it back.**

**A small smile graced the 17 years old's features, "Thank you."**

**"Your welcome." The boss bowed his head slightly.**

**Jessica got up from the chair, "Is there anything you want as proof that I really killed him?"**

**"No body parts. A bullet casing shall suffice." The mafia boss rose and shook Jessica's hand.**

**"No prob." Jessica left the building and started her mission.**

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

_**You build up hope, but failures all you've known**_

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration**_

_**And let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

**"Mello?" Jessica walked straight into the room at another mafia hideout, that contained her childhood friend Mello.**

**Mello looked up, "Jessi?"**

**"Hey Mels. What's up?" Jessica asked, settling in a chair across from Mello.**

**Jessica sat her gun on the desk in front of her.**

**"Why do you have a gun?" Mello asked, confused.**

**"I'm an assassin." She answered simply.**

**"Why?" Mello demanded.**

**"I needed the money and I have the skill." The girl shook her hair out of it's pony tail.**

**The red head that was Matt entered the room.**

**"Hey Matt, meet my childhood friend." Mello called over to the video game savy boy.**

**"It's nice to meet you Matt. I'm Jess-" She turned around, whipped back around, grabbing her gun and shot a hole in the wall, next to Matt's head.**

**"Well it's time for me to go." Jessica leaned down and picked up the shell casing in her fingerless black leather gloves, depositing it in her pocket.**

**"Where are you going!" Mello demanded, "You just tried to shoot my best friend!"**

**"I have a a mafia boss to lie to." Jessica stated simply.**

**"W-what?" Matt asked, heavily confused.**

**"I was ordered to assassinate you," She pointed to Matt, "and I couldn't possibly kill a friend of Mello's, so I shot next to you."**

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

**Matt and Jessica had gotten close over the past two months.**

**"B-but you can't leave me." Matt whimpered, a few tears falling off his face.**

**"I have to. Matt, we'll see each other again. I promise. Just don't let Mello drag you into doing anything stupid." Jessica comforted the crying boy.**

**"Why?" Matt asked.**

**"I promised my sister that I would fufill my dream of traveling around the world." Jessica explained.**

**"When are you coming back?" Matt questioned.**

**"My sister is 6 right now so...in about 10 years. Look, I'm planning to stop in Japan last. If you're there in 10 years, hit me up." Jessica informed him.**

**Jessica hugged Matt, then pulled away, kissing him quickly, "I love you Matt. I promise we'll see each other again."**

**And with that Jessica grabbed her duffle bag and left for the taxi that would take her to the airport.**

**"Germany, here I come." She said quietly.**

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

_**You build up hope, but failures all you've known**_

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration**_

_**And let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**(c) This song belongs to Linkin Park and their record company.**_

_**(c) Jessica belongs to me**_


	2. Letter One

**Dear Hanna,**

**It's been a year since I dropped you off at Whammy's House for Orphans. I really miss you, but no matter how much I want to go back to L.A. and change what happened, I can't. I spent about sixth months in L.A. after I dropped you off and about sixth months in Germany. Germany was beautiful and I wish you could have seen it. I took tons of pictures and I'll show them to you when I come to pick you up. By the way, happy birthday. Mom and Dad would be proud of you, but not more proud of you than I am. You're being a brave little trooper and I love you. I have to go to work soon, so I have to stop writing and get ready.**

**"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."**

**-Maria Robinson**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	3. Letter Two

**Dear Hanna,**

**It's been almost two years since I last saw you're smiling face. You were six then, and you'd be about eight now I guess. France and Greece were as beautiful as I imagined they'd be. Like I said last letter I took tons of pictures for you and I definately plan on showing them to you. I miss you, but times flies and we'll see each other soon enough. I love you and I can't believe that I'm putting you through this. I'm really sorry. I got a new job at a research facility and I'm doing a good job at it. The facility is currently researching Quantum Mechanics and I would love for you to see it. It's on a beautiful college campus. I'll see you soon.**

**"Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive, and go do it. Because what the world needs is people who have come alive."**

**-Howard Thurman**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	4. Letter Three

**Dear Hanna,**

**I've recently been thinking alot about you. You're nine! Yay! One more year before double digits! I really hope you've made new friends at Whammy's and I'm sure you did. I've recently spent time in Florence, Italy and Zurich, Switzerland. Both were stunning, but not only was Florence beautiful but it was the birth place of William Shakespeare. William Shakespeare was a brilliant writer and artist. He wrote many classics such as your favorite, Romeo and Juliet. And I must remind you that I am older than you and have more life experience, so please don't let anyone talk you into something stupid. You must learn from yourself.**

**"Experience is the name every one gives to their mistakes."**

**-Oscar Wilde**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	5. Letter Four

**Dear Hanna,**

**Yay, double digits! I have so many memories of us spending our birthdays with mom and dad. They let us do whatever we wanted on our birthdays, but mom and dad were not how you may or may not remember them. I must admit to you, and you may not understand this, but our parents were not good people. I cannot stress this enough, but you must never trust anybody except yourself. Now, I know there are good people in this world, but even the most dependable people are hiding things. Things that can hurt you. You musn't think bad of me when I say this, but I never loved our parents. I've spent time in China and Russia thinking and reliving memories better left forgotten.**

**"Only a life lived for others is a life worth while."**

**-Albert Einstein**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	6. Letter Five

**Dear Hanna,**

**I'm so sorry to drop such a huge bomb on you. You're still so young, but I really feel you need to know this. I've been getting into some things you may not be so proud of me about and in case anything happens to me, you need to know. Our parents were criminals. They were involved in the mafia, which in turn, got me involved. I was a rebellious child and an even more rebellious teenager which turned out extremely bad. I blame myself for our parents death, but it proved good for us. We got a chance to start over. Malaysia and Thailand were amazing. I should take you there with me one day, that is if your not ashamed of me.**

**"Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever."**

**-Keri Russell**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	7. Letter Six

**Dear Hanna,**

**I've recently broken my arm and you know, in the years I've known you, you've never broken anything. Hopefully that's still true, for I know from experience that it hurts. I broke my arm in Saudi Arabia, which I traveled to after living in the warring country of Iran. Iran, despite being at war, is a beautiful country. America was wrong to attack Iran, ultimately destroying the country. I had comtemplated traveling to your favorite country, Zambia, but thought better of it. I decided that I would travel to Zambia with you when you are sixteen. I haven't stressed enough, how much I miss you. Please, hold true to yourself for me.**

**"Look at life through the windshield, not the rear-view mirror"**

**-Byrd Baggett**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	8. Letter Seven

**Dear Hanna,**

**Never do drugs. They don't do anything good for your body. I recently met a man who's best friend died of a drug overdose. Bottom line; if you do drugs, I will kick your ass. Now, on to a happier subject. It's getting closer and closer to your sixteenth birthday each and every day. At the moment I have a big box of presents waiting to find their way to you. I'm deciding if I should get a puppy or not. Thoughts? I'm currently in New Zealand. I was in Australia about six months ago and trust me, it's not as glamourous as it may seem. Australia is home of the great Sydney Opera House where they sing loud, obnoxious music. Don't go there.**

**"Life is the art of drawing without an eraser."**

**-John W. Gardner**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	9. Letter Eight

**Dear Hanna,**

**Bolivia is home to some of the world's most amazing ancient architecture, although none of the works are marked as wonder's of the world, that are still marked as historical places. Uruguay is also home to some amazing places and things. I've decided that I would love to be an architect. Architecture is a great thing that helps our society grow. Sometimes you can tell how old a place dates back by it's architecture. Congrats on being a teen! Yay thirteen! Happy birthday, little sister. It's really rewarding to have a sister that is so much younger than I. Two years and I promise I'll come for you. I love you. Be safe. Dye your hair.**

**"It takes many good deeds to build a good reputation, and only one bad one to lose it"**

**-Benjamin Franklin**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	10. Letter Nine

**Dear Hanna,**

**One more year. I hope your counting down because I know I am. I can't wait to see you and all your fourteen year old goodness. I can't wait to see how much you've grown and I am eager to see what you've done with the color in your hair. Down to business, Greenland and Iceland. They are not what they're names describe. Greenland is mostly icy and Iceland is mostly green. Confusing, right? It was hard for me to believe that they are so close to each other, but are parts of two totally different continents. The world is an amazing place. I've learned that and many more life lessons in my travels and I hope you've learned, too.**

**"Be sure you put your feet in the right place, then stand firm."**

**-Abraham Lincoln**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	11. Letter Ten

**Dear Hanna,**

**Just a few more days. I'll be there soon. I have somebody I want you to meet. We met in L.A. after I met up with an old friend of mine, who I am bringing as well. Anyways, after I spent a while in the great country of Canada, Newfoundland and Labrador, to be exact, I headed off to Japan where I met up with the people I want you to meet. That big box of presents will find it's way to you very soon. I have made many friends and learned many languages that will help us in our travels, twenty-nine, to be exact. Once you learn one language it's very easy to learn another. I look forward to seeing you. I love you. My friends say they can't wait to meet you either. Be good. Happy sixteenth birthday!**

**"Be polite to all, but intimate with few."**

**-Thomas Jefferson**

**Love,**

**Jessi**


	12. What I've Done

_**In this farewell**_

_**There's no blood**_

_**There's no alibi**_

_**'Cause I've drawn regret**_

_**From the truth**_

_**Of a thousand lies**_

**Matt, Mello, and Jessi had met up in Japan. Coincidently it was when Matt and Mello were attempting to kidnap Kiyomi Takada. Jessi saved the boy's lives. The boy's were traveling back to L.A. with Jessi, who had promised her little sister she would pick her up from Whammy's house for Oprhans when she was sixteen. It was one week before Hanna's sixteenth birthday and Matt, Mello, and Jessi were on a plane, heading for L.A. Matt had his arm around Jessi.**

**"I missed you." Jessi whispered, trying to spare Mello.**

**"Hmm." Matt hummed, kissing Jessi's forhead.**

**"Get a room." Mello hissed, when the two locked lips next to him.**

**"Get a girlfriend." Jessi retorted.**

**Mello sent a glare towards Jessi before biting into his chocolate bar.**

_**So let mercy come**_

_**And wash away**_

_**What I've done**_

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

**The trio was waiting in the common room of the Whammy's Orphanage.**

**"Why didn't you tell us we were coming here?" Mello demanded.**

**"You never asked." Jessi retorted.**

**Jessi sat on Matt's lap. Roger entered the room, a gothic, sixteen year old Hanna following. A glare was plastered on Hanna's face as she look at her sister.**

**"You promised to write to me." Hanna seethed.**

**"I did. I never promised I would send them though." Jessi remarked, rising from Matt's lap and turning to fully face her younger sister.**

**Hanna shrugged, "That's true."**

**Jessi approached her sister and lifted up her now purple highlights.**

**"I love it." Jessi stated, letting the hair fall from her hands.**

**"What's with the men?" Hanna demanded.**

**"My boyfriend," Jessi gestured to Matt and then Mello, "and our best friend."**

**The two boy's rose from the couch and walked over, Matt placing his arm around Jessi's shoulders.**

**Matt held his hand out to Hanna, "I'm Matt and this is Mello. Nice to meet you."**

**Hanna shook Matt's hand and then Mello's.**

_**Put to rest**_

_**What you thought of me**_

_**While I clean this slate**_

_**With the hands**_

_**Of uncertainty**_

**"Matt, I can't." Jessi said miserably.**

**"W-why?" Matt asked.**

**"You know that I love you, but I've done some things that I'm not proud of and I don't want you involved." Jessi explained, "And by marrying you, It'd get you involved."**

**"I've done things I'm not proud of either." Matt looked at the girl in front of him with pleading eyes, "But, you saved me, Jessi. Let me save you."**

**"Fine." Jessi agreed after a moment of hesitation.**

**Matt, overjoyed, scooped Jessi up in a hug. Jessi hugged him back, a hint of pain on her face for what she was about to get him into.**

_**So let mercy come**_

_**And wash away**_

_**What I've done**_

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

**"I'm sorry." Jessi sobbed.**

**Mello placed his hand on Jessi's shoulder. Jessi looked up at him, tears evident on her face. Mello gave his childhood friend a sympathetic look.**

**"This is all my fault." Jessi said, looking back at the floor.**

**"No, it's not." Mello assured his friend.**

**Matt insisted on going to Jessi's meeting with the mafia, but the mafia leader wasn't happy and shot him.**

**"I'm gonna go out for a little while, try to get my mind off things." Jessi told Mello, getting up.**

**"Be careful." Mello warned his friend.**

_**For what I've done**_

_**I start again**_

_**And whatever pain may come**_

_**Today this ends**_

_**I'm forgiving what I've done**_

**"You shot my boyfriend." Jessi growled.**

**The mafia boss cringed at Jessi's voice. It was one he had never heard the cold-blooded killer use.**

**He quickly regained his composure, "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"**

**Jessi puled her gun from it's holster on her waist.**

**"That'd be too easy." Jessi stated, an evil grin present on her face.**

**The mafia boss was confused, so Jessi took that momentary confusion to put a bullet through his forehead. Jessi flipped the desk and used that as her safe spot during the gun fight to come. Mafia men came flooding into the room.**

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

**Now Jessi was in the hospital and Matt was sitting beside her. Jessi had a few gunshot wounds, but nothing that needed surgery.**

**"Why didn't you go with backup?" Matt demanded.**

**"It wasn't needed." Jessi answered, slightly irritated.**

**"Yes it was! Look at yourself!" Matt shouted.**

**"They're not gonna be a problem anymore, anyway." Jessi stated, eyes closed.**

**"That's good." Matt calmed down.**

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**What I've done**_

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

**"Don't freak. Just tell Matt." Hanna was giving her older sister advice, "I'm sure he'll be happy."**

**"That's good advice." Jessi told her sister, who was reading through Jessi's letters and taking birthday presents out of the box and looking at the some thousand pictures Jessi took.**

**Jessi exited the room and went to talk to Matt. Mello entered the room and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. About ten minutes later Matt came running through the room yelling.**

**"I'm gonna be a father!" Matt shouted, running through the room then out, into the next room.**

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**Forgiving what I've done**_

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

**"Kasey, come on. We're gonna go outside and play." Jessi called up the stairs of the house to her five year old son.**

**"Coming mommy!" Kasey came barreling down the stairs, getting scopped into Jessi's arms.**

**Jessi, balancing Kasey on her hip, exited the house, going to the backyard to where Matt was finishing setting up a swingset and filling a kiddie pool with water.**

**"Swings!" Kasey cried, squirming in Jessi's arms.**

**Jessi let Kasey down and he ran over to Matt, hugging his leg.**

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**(Na-na-na-na)**_

_**(Na-na-na)**_


End file.
